Nudy Judy
by Darksonickiller
Summary: Nick's birthday surprise for Judy goes horribly wrong leading to the most embarrassing day of Judy's life. Will she ever live it down? Probably not.


Nudy Judy

By Darksonickiller

It was a bright and sunny day in Zootopia, everyone was out enjoying spring time air as a cool gentle breeze passed them by. Today was far more special for a single couple as they made their way through the moderately crowded street.

"Come on Nick, do I have to keep this on the whole way?" Judy asked trying to peek from under the blindfold.

"Ah~ha…" Nick remarked as he took hold of her paw guiding her the town, "I don't want to ruin the surprise. And you have a bad habit of seeing things coming a mile away."

"Still mad I made you delete those photos off your phone?" She giggled only getting a faint groan from Nick.

"Kind of, it was really hard to talk you into doing that. I wanted to remember the evening properly."

"Oh really?" Judy scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest, "And that evening wasn't memorable enough for you?" With a devious smile creeping across her face she leaned in and whispered, "Because I remember you begging like a good pet." Nick blushed as his ears perked up, looking around he was glad no one heard that.

Walking around behind Judy he slowly pulled her back into his chest as he whispered, "Was that before or after I put the carrot in your-" He soon groaned feeling Judy's elbow jabbing him in his lower abdomen.

"I let you do that one time, and I never live it down." She groaned only to feel Nick take her paw once more.

"Oh you know you loved it." Nick whispered into her ear causing Judy to blush, "Now come on, we are running late."

Gently pulling her they soon ran into a crowd of people, causing Nick to lose his grasp on Judy. For a short moment Nick reached through the crowd trying to keep his eyes on Judy, before long Nick lost sight of Judy. Though his panicked efforts he soon felt the soft paw of a bunny.

As he gave a silent thanks to the powers that be he pulled the paw through the crowd as he turned around, "I thought I lost you there." Without waiting to hear a response Nick took off as he pulled her along, "We have to pick up the pace for your party or we will be late."

While Nick ran off Judy patted around the stone wall of an alley as she tried to keep to the fun, "Okay Nick, this is starting to creep me out. Where are you?" Tempted to peek out from under the blindfold Judy soon felt something hit her head.

In her new found daze Judy grabbed onto the offending object, following it to the brick wall she felt how it went inside. The cold feeling of the pipe told her it had something to do with keeping something cool, at best maybe a large fridge. But it didn't explain to her why it was sticking out of the wall like it was. 

Trying to find her way back to the street Judy began calling out to Nick hoping to find him. Her head pounding from the bump on her head, Judy groaned about the time Nick talked her into drinking at a party. Before she could try calling out to Nick once more, Judy soon felt something fall down on her head.

Falling back she reached out to grab it, feeling that it was a fire escape ladder from above herself. As the world around her began to spin faster and faster, Judy tried to keep herself feeling stable. Before she knew what was going on, she soon felt her arms being raised into the air followed by her feet being pulled out from under her.

Groaning as she got back up, Judy stumbled as she used the stone wall to keep herself steady. Nearing the street she could hear the sounds of people passing by, her one hope was Nick was still nearby.

Walking closer to the street Judy soon heard a woman scream, "Oh my god she's naked in public!"

Ripping off the blindfold Judy squinted her eyes as the bright light of the sun blinded her, "ZPD!" She shouted rushing out into the open crowd, "Where is the… the…" As her vision began to clear, Judy noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Look mommy she's naky." A small child called out as she pointed at Judy.

Only to hear the shocked and appalled mother shout at her, "Have you no decency!?"

Judy blushed as she tried to cover herself and duck back into the alley, still feeling all those countless eyes looking over her bare body. As she ran Judy soon heard the sounds of cameras flashing. Looking back she saw they had begun taking photos of her exposed ass.

Turning a corner Judy soon found a cardboard box, it was wet but luckily it didn't stink or have any garbage on or in it. Knocking out the other end, Judy slipped into the box and used it to conceal her naked body. As she walked through the public she could see and feel all the eyes on her, the only comfort she had was the fact the box kept her naked body hidden from the crowd.

Walking as quickly as she could Judy began to hear snickering as some of them talked amongst themselves.

Perking her ears up she tried to listen for any possible officers nearby only to hear some of the men, "You think she knows?"

One asked as his friend clicked his tongue, "Don't know, but damn who knew bunnies had such a nice ass."

"Girl knows how to keep it toned." One woman giggled as she pulled out her phone to take a picture.

Blushing at the flash of the camera Judy stopped to look at her back side. After seeing what they had been talking about, Judy turned bright red as she took off running trying to close the back end of the box a little more. Sadly all she could do was place a hand over the crack of her ass, hoping that's all they saw through the large open hole in the box.

As she ran the laughter began to grow, as far more of the people she passed got more of an eye full than she wanted. Before long she ran passed a group of workers trying to fix a fire hydrant, running past them Judy soon found herself being thrown forward by a blast of water.

Standing back up Judy shook from how cold her wet fur felt, "Sexy!" Someone shouted as the sound of a camera went off, "Why not turn this way, let us have a full view sexy." Looking down at herself, Judy saw the water had blown away the box she was using.

Placing one arm across her bare chest and a hand over her crotch, Judy ran as fast as she could as several more of the animals around her began to shout and whistle. As Judy ran she closed her eyes in an attempt to try and drown out the sounds, in that moment she bumped into an arctic fox causing him to spill his drink on himself.

"You've got some nerve to be…" He began to shout looking at Judy whom had fallen on the ground, "naked in the streets, hot damn!" He shouted as he reached for his phone, "The guys back home are going to love this."

As he began to take the photo Judy soon noticed that when she had fallen, her legs were left spread for everyone to see. Before she could react she heard the sound of his camera clicking, only to be shortly followed by several more as he dropped to his knee.

"Damn, bright pink." He smiled zooming in closer on her slit, "You a virgin?" He asked slowly following Judy's movements with each click of the camera, only for it to end with her foot slamming his phone into his face.

Quickly hopping up to her feet Judy grabbed his phone as she took off running again. Opening up his phone she took out the SD card and broke it between her fingers. Feeling the eyes all over her body, Judy knew that she could move faster if she put a little more of a hop into her step.

Sadly she guessed what had just happened could happen again, and even worse, there was a good chance she could expose more of herself than she liked.

Quickly thinking Judy ran into the closest alley she came across and began checking on the doors, "One of these has to be open." She begged to herself running from one door to the next, still feeling the eyes of the public staring at her bare ass.

Before long she soon found herself falling into one of the buildings, the door she had tried to open was nothing but painted wood. Looking down at it as she tried to get up, Judy gave a faint chuckle as she walked further in.

"At a distance it could look real." Taking one quick glance back down the alley, Judy sighed as she felt a faint bit of relief knowing they weren't following.

Walking through the old building she soon heard the sounds of someone talking. Listening in Judy was able to tell whomever was talking had been giving instructions to something. At one point she heard the world _'Sex'_ making her shudder as she came across what few clothes she could find.

"Of course I would find myself in a porn studio." She groaned poking around through the clothes, "Could they be anymore disgusting?" She whimpered under her breath hearing the faint sounds of groaning.

Finding a somewhat modest nightgown to wear Judy began to put it on as a phone began to ring, "Hold, hold…" An old gruff voice called out as the sound of wood tapping the ground could be heard, "I have to take this." Quickly Judy did what she could to slip the gown on hoping she wouldn't be seen, "Hey~row?" The man answered before groaning, "Oh geeze…" His tone sounding more annoyed than before, "what the fuck do you want?" As the conversation continued Judy began to feel more at ease knowing she was now clothed.

With a sigh she began to adjust the gown so it would fit more comfortably, "What I wouldn't have given for some actual clothes."

Taking a moment to think Judy focused on when she first lost Nick. The crowd that moved through separating them was the first thing she remembered, before long she felt several people shoving her out of the way. It wasn't long till she fell over in the alley and had to feel around till she found the wall, and was able to stand back up to feel her way around.

Scratching her head Judy felt a stinging sensation at the top of her head, slowly she began to recall how she felt. The daze she was in left her slightly numb to most feelings around her.

Thinking a little harder Judy began to recall a few people whispering, "Talk about our luck guys." One of them said as his hand slowly made its way up her back.

"You think she can feel any of that?" Another asked as his friend began stripping Judy of her clothes.

As her dress fell to the ground he began to remove her bra, "I think she likes it, look at her. Blindfolded and nearly naked, I bet she gets off thinking about this. Just hoping it would happen." Judy recalled the feeling of her bra sliding down her arms, only to be followed by her panties being quickly pulled down.

Judy soon felt his fingers slowly and cautiously teasing her labia as his breathing became staggered and heavy, "She's warm dude." It was now she began walking along the wall, calling out for Nick.

And with that name the punks ran hoping not to get arrested by one of the hero's of ZPD. Thinking about how she ran through that alley, it was clear that they had also taken her clothes. For what reasons Judy could only shudder as she imagined what it could be, as she fastened the string over her chest.

Once she was comfortable she soon heard the old man groan, "Look I've got to go. I've got this thing with a cake and vacuum." Those last words were enough to make Judy wonder what kind of a depraved man owned this building.

Wanting to slip out the back Judy soon heard the sounds of people closing in from back down the alley. In her haste Judy put the wood back into place as best she could, knowing her only way out was now past the pervert. Judy swallowed hard hoping she could sneak past him, and whatever dirty acts they were performing.

Wandering around for a moment Judy found her way towards the exit, which sadly caused her to come into view of the depraved Asian Leopard Cat.

As their eyes locked Judy could only stare in confusion, "Oh…" He said more surprised to see he had a guest than anything else, "um, could you get this vacuum to fuck this cake?" Judy said nothing as she walked out the front doors baffled at what she had just seen, "Wait," The old man cried out his voice falling on deaf ears, "I needed that gag wear for tonight's recording." Looking over to a log he sighed, "Maybe another day."

Running out the door Judy tried to piece together what she had just seen, she understood that it was a type of snuff film or possible porno. But what she couldn't understand was, why was he ramming a vacuum cleaner into a wonderfully decorated cake? Before she could figure out the reason behind any of it, Judy soon found her path being blocked by a parade.

Looking around to figure out what kind of parade it was, she soon noticed a few people began eyeing her in the nightgown. Rubbing her shoulder as she blushed Judy pondered which was more embarrassing, being stripped naked and having to run around or having people ogling her in the sexy outfit.

Clearing her throat she turned to one of her onlookers, "Excuse me, but what is going on out there?" She asked trying to keep her composure while restraining the urge to kick him in the testicals.

"Oh, the nudists are having some kind of an awareness parade." Judy cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he continued to explain, "Their viewpoint on this awareness is that clothing separates us, and causes anxiety and other issues. Whereas being naked is not only acceptable, but it eliminates some anxiety and helps to bring us together."

Rolling her eyes Judy thanked him for what he could share. Struggling to squeeze through the crowd she heard a faint rip of her gown, patting herself down she soon learned it was only one of the shoulder straps. Not too big of a problem, but with that part slipping down she knew she would have to fasten it as soon as possible.

Looking at the parade Judy began guessing the speed and how fast she would have to move. ZPD HQ was only half a mile away from where she was, but if she followed the path of the parade she could be out in public all day. Bending her knees she readied herself only to feel a styrofoam cup land on her head, and the liquid contents soak her already near exposed body.

Crossing her arms over her chest Judy shivered as the tiger next to her bent over to pick up the cup, "Sorry about that, I must have lost my grip." Looking at her his eyes began to narrow as his face slowly began to blush, "Uh…" He started speak unable to form his thoughts for the moment, "your clothes."

"Yes I know, but I've been having a bit of a bad day." Judy responded hoping to ignore him as he picked up the strap that fell.

Holding it up to her they watched as it slowly began to disappear before their eyes, "That's what I was trying to tell you." He gulped trying not to stare as her body slowly became exposed.

Grabbing the tag Judy read what it said, _'Dissolving clothes, great for a gag. Warning keep in a dry location for clothing to last longer.'_

Looking at what little of her clothes remained Judy took off running hoping to find some place to hide, "Shit, who the hell makes clothes out of dissolving fabric!?" She asked herself holding one arm across her chest and a hand at her crotch, hoping to keep a small bit of the fabric.

In her haste Judy's timing was thrown off causing her to hop up onto one of the floats, "See!" The yak called out to the crowd as he caught Judy's upper thigh as she passed by, "It's freeing to be nude dude!" Raising Judy up for all to see several other nudists joined in to spread her like a star, "Notice the beauty of it all," He called out unknowingly spreading her labia for everyone to see, "there's nothing wrong with being naked, to feel the breeze between your knees. Come on everyone smile for the camera."

As Judy squirmed in their grasp she gasped as she looked where they began to face, "C-camera!?" She cried out trying to close her legs.

"Oh ya man, this whole thing is being televised on the public access educational channel." The yak responded as his fingers continued to spread her open showing off her soft pink depths.

Judy began to scream and beg for them to let her down, hoping they would put her down. When they ignored her pleas for her release she began to squirm hoping their grip would loosen.

"Ya man let's do it!" The yak shouted moving along with her as she squirmed, "Show them how free and wild we are man."

As Judy squirmed in their grasp she soon felt the yak's hand slip a little, and with that small slip she felt a finger slide into her. Feeling his finger moving around Judy tried to hold still hoping they would stop as well. Sadly all that she got was a parade float faintly rocking from side to side as they danced showing her off.

While they danced his finger moved around within her, twirling and rubbing against her inner walls. Sliding in and out causing Judy's breathing to grow heavy as she begged them to stop. Each bit of movement Judy could feel a stirring slow growing need within herself, before long she began to pant and groan as she pleaded with them to stop.

Slowly Judy's back began to arch as she tried to keep her voice from rising any higher than the music they played. All at once the yak felt his arm and hand begin to soak as his matted fur dripped.

Setting Judy down he let out a faint chuckle, "Someone had a little too much excitement." Judy staggered through their small group as the yak called back, "If you wanted down you should have said something." Judy groaned as she glared at him while trying to keep her balance.

Carefully climbing off the float Judy shuffled into the crowd, with their eyes on her watching as her paw prints followed behind her. Each wet step had her blushing as she covered herself as best she could. Her matted fur between her legs told everyone who noticed that she came on a public broadcast, some even began to whisper if she did that without any shame.

Some whispered that she wanted it, that it turned her on to watch being fingered the way she was. Several people bragged about the photos they took, while others mocked how they had recorded the whole thing. Turning the corner Judy could see the ZPD HQ in sight, and with that only bit of hope she took off running as fast as she could.

Judy began to tear up with joy knowing a bit of salvation was now growing closer within sight, each time her paws slammed on the ground her heart fluttered a bit. Her body felt less heavy knowing she could get some clothes, and some help to hide from all the embarrassment. As she reached the door Judy looked over her shoulder to see a few people still watching her, taking pictures of her bare ass and soaked thighs .

Peering through the glass she could see the lights were out inside, making her wonder what was going on. Pulling on the door she found it was unlocked, taking a deep breath she slipped inside. It was quiet and for once that was something she more than welcomed, as she carefully walked through the building her eyes shifting around.

Keeping her voice down she called out, "Is anyone there?" No reply it started to make her feel uneasy, "Hello?" She asked a little louder.

Satisfied the place seemed empty she began to run towards the lost and found, hoping to find some clothes to wear.

Once she was in the center of the main area the lights came on blinding her as countless voices shouted, "SURPRISE!" The blinding light caused her to stop as quickly as possible to cover herself.

In her act of doing so she slipped and fell onto the floor exposing her slit to everyone in view of it.

They all stood there in silence as Calwhauser came running out of the back with a cake, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDY!" He shouted only to gasp as he noticed why everyone had stopped, "Wow, showing up au naturale? A bit bold but everyone-" "JUDY!" Nick interrupted as he ran towards her while removing his shirt and placing it on her.

As Judy began to sob Nick walked her out apologizing for what had happened. He explained that after losing her in the crowd he tried to get her back, in the chaos and confusion he grabbed someone else by mistake. Carrying her he continued to tell her that by the time he figured out he didn't have her, he was already half way to ZPD HQ.

And had dragged some cross dresser who called himself _'Captain Kink'_ , and for a very good reason. One Nick was glad he said he narrowly escaped by flashing his badge and making up a phony missing person's case. By the time they got home Nick filled the tub with warm water, slipping Judy out of his shirt he guided her to the bath.

Knowing she didn't want to be alone Nick stripped down and joined her, her head rested upon his chest as they just sat and soaked in the water. Nick got a small laugh or two out of her when he explained the hell he went through trying to find her. The laughs were because Judy learned has she waited in some of those spots, Nick would have been right behind her to get her out of that situation.

"I mean can you believe that some guy was shooting a kind of snuff film of a vacuum having sex with a cake?" Wrapping his arms around her as he lowered his head he gave an odd smile, "And here's the weird part, when I showed him my badge. He complained about some rabbit stealing a nightgown he got for his wife." Judy groaned knowing she was the one who took that pervert's gift for his wife, "But here's where it gets stranger, when I met his wife to tell her I would find it. I found out his wife was an actual log with lipstick on it."

As they stepped out of the bath Nick took a towel and began drying Judy off, not out of pity for her or the thought he had to be so close to her. But out of the simple thought of it being her birthday, and she deserved to feel special or like a queen if even for a little bit. As he neared her thighs a thick intoxicating aroma began filling his nostrils, the smell slowly began to overwhelm Nick with a need he hadn't felt in a long time.

Feeling the warmth of Nick's breath drawing closer towards her crotch Judy panted as she grabbed his head. The faint struggle she gave only served to have Nick breath on her all the more, making her lust for him in ways she hadn't since they first started living together.

"Nick…" She whispered only to gasp as she felt his tongue slowly moving around her labia, and through her slit stopping every so often to tease her clit.

Judy wrapped her legs around the back of his head as she grabbed the frame of the door, her body grew tense as she felt the sudden release of ecstasy rushing through her body. Looking down at Nick Judy saw the fur on his face had a glossy shine to it.

Seeing how happy it had made her from that one act Nick slowly started again, "Nick wait…" Judy gasped as she tugged on his ears only to moan as she felt his tongue slowly begin to enter, "the bed…" She moaned with bated breath as her body began to shake and twist on its own accord, "please."

Nick didn't stop in his actions as his hands slowly moved up her back, grabbing the sides of her body just under her breasts Nick began to stand up. Judy grabbed his arms in reaction feeling nothing but Nick under her as he began to walk. As Nick slowly moved into the bedroom, Judy felt his tongue moving in the same pattern of their appartment.

As Judy guessed Nick was mapping out the path he had to walk she cried out in pleasure, as her body began to go through spasms as her inner walls grew tighter around Nick's tongue.

Laying her down on the bed Nick looked down at Judy as she lay there full spread, "Sleep well Carrots." He smiled as Judy looked up at him, her chest expanding with each deep breath she took.

With a faint smile she tried to speak, "I'm not that tired." She groaned only to receive Nick's cocky smile, as if he was asking if she wanted to take that bet.

Before Judy could say any more she watched as Nick slowly dropped to his knees, and slid his face between her legs. Judy quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her mouth as Nick drew closer to her slit once again. Holding the pillow close to herself, Judy began to pant and moan without restrictions or control.

Her voice muffled by the pillow, Nick stopped holding back and gave her the best he could. Judy squirmed all the more as her body curled forward and arched back, her legs rubbed up against Nick's head as her thighs squeezed against him. Judy could feel the build to her release coming, and yet despite the ever growing want, the never yielding itch Nick was causing between her legs.

Stopping for a moment Nick looked up at Judy between her bare breasts, the pain of the day had left her eyes and all that remained was a want. Nick waited till her mouth slowly began to open. As Judy took a small breath to beg Nick not to stop, she felt him nip her clit causing her to soak his face in her warm thick juice.

Exhausted and panting Judy looked to her right as Nick crawled up next to her, and pulled a blanket over himself and her.

"Happy Birthday babe." He whispered into her ear as she curled up against his chest.


End file.
